Bleach Hitsugay's BDay w Himiko
by ninjaskarn
Summary: hitsugaya's birthday with my oc Himiko not as a pairing she's just in it hitsuhina
1. Chapter 1

Bleach Fanfic- Himiko Areess

Special

Hitsugaya's Birthday

It was in the afternoon. Matsumoto was laying down on the couch. Hitsugaya was doing paperwork on his desk.

"Captain, when's your birthday?" she asked him.

"…December 20th," he paused and then replied.

"Monday was the 17th, 18th, 19th, huh, Captain's birthday's today," she thought. She got up and looked at him. "Captain would you mind if I stepped out for a bit."

"Sure, whatever," he said and continued his paperwork. She rushed to the door and ran to the 5th squad barracks. She went to Hinamori's room.

"Hinamori!" she called when she got to the door. The door opened up to the petite Hinamori Momo.

"Yes, Rangiku," she said.

"Today…is…Captain Hitsugaya's…birthday," she said panting. Hinamori's eyes widened.

"I totally forgot. What are we going to do?" Hinamori asked.

"I have an idea," Matsumoto said. Hinamori let her in. "Okay, do you have paper," Hinamori handed her some paper and a pen. She immediately started writing on it. "You're gonna go to all of these people and tell them that it's his birthday. Tell them to meet us in the hall in Squad 10's quarters at 5:00 and tell them they can bring people from their squads. Once you inform them, go get some help from my members but tell them to say nothing to the Captain. Don't tell them to tell him you're there because he'll want to see you. I'm going to the real world to get Kurosaki ,Rukia, Himiko and their friends to come to Soul Society. Okay, let's go." Matsumoto gave Hinamori the paper with the following names:

Captain Soi Fon, Captain Unohana, Captain Kyouraku, Captain Zaraki, Captain Ukitake, Lieutenant Marechiyo, Lieutenant Kira, Lieutenant Koutetsu, Lieutenant Abarai, Lieutenant Iba, Lieutenant Ise, Lieutenant Hisagi, Lieutenant Kusajika, Lieutenant Nemu, 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame, 5th Seat Ayasegawa Yumichika, Koutetsu Kiyone, and Kotsubaki Sentarou.

Hinamori ran and told everyone what's happening. Everyone was able to go except if Lieutenant Nemu comes than her captain has to, too. Nemu just told Hinamori she won't be able to make it. She hurried to the 10th Squad barracks so she could tell them about the party.

Meanwhile…

Matsumoto landed safely in the Human World. She was near Ichigo's school she ran to his house and climbed into his window.

"Rangiku?" she heard a familiar voice call. She looked to see Rukia and Ichigo. Rukia was laying down on the floor drawing her weird drawings on some paper with Kon . Ichigo was laying on his bed. Kon jumped over to her and she punched him hard in the face.

"Hey," A smile broke out on her face and then she continued. "Did ya know that Captain Hitsugaya's birthday is today?"

"Really?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, we're having a party. Wanna come?" she asked them hoping for a yes.

"Sure but what if a hollow comes?" Rukia asked. It's always about hollows with her.

"The shinigami that took over for Rukia will take care of it," Matsumoto answered. "So let's go get your friends and hurry up." Ichigo got Kon out of the stuffed animal.

"I wanna go," Kon said just before he was pulled out.

"Put him in your body and take him with us," Rukia suggested.

"Fine," Ichigo said as he pulled out Kon and swallowed him. Ichigo got out of his body and Kon was now in his.

"Thank you, Nee-san!" Kon said as he hugged her. She punched him and he got off.

"Kon, go out through the front door and tell my family that I'm going out," Ichigo said. Rukia put her gigai in the closet and those three climbed out the window. Kon did as he was told and they went to Orihime's house. They knocked on the door. Himiko opened it.

"Hey guys," she said.

"Hey, it' s Captain Hitsugaya's birthday. We're having a party in Soul Society," Matsumoto said.

"Cool! But how is Orihime gonna get there?" Himiko asked. Orihime came up behind her.

"We're gonna go through Hat 'n' Clog's gate thing," Ichigo answered. Right when he said that, Himiko got out of her Gigai and put it away. They all went to Sado's house next. He came along. Uryu didn't want to go because it was a Soul Reaper thing so her stayed. They went to Urahara's shop and they went through the gate.

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach Fanfic- Himiko Areess

Special

Hitsugaya's Birthday (continued)

Ichigo, Rukia, Matsumoto, and everybody else landed in Soul Society. They ran to the 10th Squad.

Meanwhile…

Hinamori was putting up the decorations for Hitsugaya's party. She was on a ladder putting up a sign saying 'Happy Birthday!' One side of the sign was put up but she couldn't reach the other half. 'Oh man.' she thought. She tried reaching it but her foot slipped and she fell to the floor, hard.

"Oww!" Hinamori cried. Her spiritual pressure fluctuated.

Hitsugaya stopped. He stood up and went to the door.

"Please, Captain Hitsugaya. I suggest that you stay here." one of the guards said. 'Yeah I should. There's so much paperwork to do.' Hitsugaya scowled but forced himself to return to the pile on his desk.

One guard ran up to Hinamori. He helped her up.

"We'll finish up here. Captain Hitsugaya is a bit restless though. I got a hell butterfly from Lieutenant Matsumoto. She said they're here in Soul Society and on their way. Maybe you should go distract the captain." he told her. Hinamori thought for a moment but then slightly nodded. She went down to Hitsugaya's office. She sighed and then opened the sliding door. Hitsugaya was already up. It seemed as if he was pacing the room, waiting for her.

"Hinamori. I thought you were nearby," he said to her.

"Yeah, I came to see you," she said. Hitsugaya blinked, looking a little stunned. 'I'll probably need to seduce him a little to make him listen to me and ignore what's happening outside.' "So how have you been?"

"Fine," was all he managed to say. 'This is going to be hard. I hope they hurry.' Hinamori thought.

They arrived at the 10th Squad.

"Okay, Kon. You are just Gikongan, not a mod soul. Do you understand? 'Cause if you don't they'll take you away. You're lucky the 12th Squad isn't coming," Ichigo told Kon.

"Alright! Geez, I got it," Kon replied, sourly. They all helped out the rest of the Squad with the decorations.

Hinamori felt Rangiku's spiritual pressure.

"Lil' Shiro, will you come with me?" she asked the jade-eyed boy. But before he could answer or scold her for calling him by his nickname, she grabbed his arm and led him out of the room and out the backdoor. She took him all the way to a field with beautiful green grass. Hitsugaya finally shook her hand off.

"Why'd you bring me here?" he asked her. She was looking off into the distance. Then she looked at him, gleaming.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she said to him.

"Uh…" he stopped and looked over to it. "Yeah, it is."

They finally finished decorating and people were starting to come.

"Captain Hitsugaya! Captain Hitsugaya!" a shinigami shouted. He ran over to Hitsugaya and Hinamori.

"Yes, what is it?" Hitsugaya replied.

"There's trouble in your squad!" he said.

"What?" Hitsugaya replied before running off. Hinamori ran with him. It was killing her to prevent a smile. Once they got there, Hitsugaya calmly opened the sliding door to darkness.

"Wha…" he said. He walked in and Hinamori followed.

"SURPRISE!" the lights went on startling Hitsugaya. "Happy Birthday!" Everyone yelled. Hitsugaya looked to see all the people that came to celebrate his birthday. He saw all the decorations and the stack of presents. S cart with a cake on it was rolled in front of him by another shinigami. Hitsugaya was speechless. The cake was big, white, and said 'Happy B-Day Toushirou' and it had a poor picture of him with a frown. Then they started to sing the Happy Birthday song.

"Happy Birthday to you…Happy Birthday to you…Happy Birthday Dear Captain…Happy Birthday to you!" they sung. He couldn't help but smirk.

"Make a wish," Hinamori said. 'I wish that…' he thought. He looked at her and then back to the cake. He blew out the candles. Everyone clapped. The shinigami that rolled out the cake, took off the candles and cut the cake. While he did this, Hitsugaya turned to Hinamori.

"You did this?" he asked.

"Me and Rangiku," she answered. He smiled and turned to everyone else

"Thanks, everybody," he said to them. The shinigami handed Hitsugaya a slice of cake and a fork. Some other Shinigami's also helped to get cake to the others. Hitsugaya duck his fork slowly into the cake and started eating. Soon, everyone was eating, talking, and doing their own thing. Hinamori stayed by his side the whole time, eating her cake as well. Ichigo started toward them.

"Hey. Happy birthday, Toushirou," he said.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you," Hitsugaya replied. "But, thanks." A smile appeared on his face. Ichigo replied with a smirk.

"Who wants to see Toushiro's presents?" Ichigo asked the crowd. They replied with 'Woo's and 'Yeah's. Hinamori pushed Hitsugaya toward the tower of boxes. She grabbed one and handed it to him. He sighed and then opened the card that was attached. It read: "To the young captain, Hitsugaya Toushirou. Happy Birthday! Hope you enjoy this day! From the 4th Squad captain, Retsu Unohana." He opened the box to find a thermometer that measures temperature through spiritual pressure.

"Thank you, Captain Unohana," he said to her. Hinamori handed him another gift. The card said: "To Captain Hitsugaya. Happy Birthday! We Shiros have to stick together! wink." Hitsugaya opened the box to find a considerable amount of candy. Everyone giggled.

"Thank you, Captain Ukitake," Hitsugaya said, although he didn't want candy as his present. Hinamori handed him yet another present. It was orange and the box was thin and long. He read the card: "Hope you grow! Happy Birthday! Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki." He frowned and opened the box to find a long measuring stick. There were many roars of laughter from the crowd.

"Ha ha, very funny, Kurosaki," Hitsugaya said sarcastically to Ichigo.

After Hitsugaya opened many of the gifts, which many were making fun of the fact that he was small, short, or young, everyone started either chatting amongst each other or drinking sake.

"Did you like all of your gifts?" Hinamori asked.

"Although they were all making fun of me, yeah. It was thoughtful," Hitsugaya answered. Hinamori grabbed his arm and led him to a dark hallway, where others couldn't see them.

"I haven't given you may gift yet," she said to him. Hitsugaya scratched the back of his head. "Close your eyes." he did it obediently. She leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips. He opened his eyes and she was already gone. He blushed uncontrollably.

"Captain! What are you doing over there? Come here?" Rangiku said, drunkenly. He came out and looked around. "Who are you looking for?" Rangiku stood in front of him.

"Nobody," he replied abruptly. Rangiku had a sly look on her face. She knew. They continued with the party and Hitsugaya was happy.

THE END


End file.
